Talk:Pockmark Flats
What's up with the tip? I don't see Devona outside Serenity Temple at all. I'm guessing its dependant on having a specific quest. --Rainith 07:28, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :Replacement Healers, I guess? Been a while. --Fyren 07:36, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) ::If that's the case, that tip would only work for Monks and should probably be labeled as such. --Rainith 07:42, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :::She is ALLWAYS there. Not tied to any quest. Right when you exit the temple, turn left. She stands in a corner, next to Ouran Odwin. --Tetris L 07:45, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::She isn't for my lvl 20 W/R. I just took a picture of Ouran last night. I don't remember seeing her there with my newer character who is in the area. I'll check when I get home. At best I would guess she isn't there after you finish Caravan in Trouble? Maybe? I don't know, but I swear she wasn't there last night. --Rainith 07:49, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::She hasn't been there for quite some time actually. A month, I think. When I was bringing up my ele she was no longer there. --Karlos 08:59, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Yeah, I checked with both my post-searing characters, and she isn't there for either one. One of the characters has done no quests in that area, and one has done all of them. So if Devona does appear there at some point it is triggered by something, and then she leaves again after another trigger. --Rainith 01:08, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::I think it may be Replacement Healers that triggers her appearing, because she keeps asking me if it was Rashenna who sent me, and that I should take her to the eastern front to kill some Charr. This fits with the description of Replacement Healers. But she didn't disappear for me, even though I've completed the quest. It may be Caravan in Trouble that triggers her disappearing. I will check that tomorrow. --Tetris L 01:48, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::I've finished both Replacement Healers and Caravan in Trouble, and Devona is still there, waiting for me, every single time I leave the Temple. --Tetris L 06:41, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::Does she say anything when you talk to her? Or does she just follow? --Fyren 06:43, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::Yes, I tested this, too, with my monk primary (Tyrian) character and sure enough Devona is still there after the quest marks as completed and even after you turn in the quest for reward! Go back outside and she still gives the Replacement Healers dialogue and follows you. I suspect it's a bug. Just not high on ANet's priority list :D Pjfresh 19:46, 8 February 2007 (CST) :: On my new ele, who for the fun of it I made E/W, I cannot see Devona (nor can I take the monk "Replacement Healers" quest). I tested just now on my W/Mo (originally not monk), Devona does not appear before taking the quest, but she does after I took it. SO her appearance is definately linked to that quest. The notes on this page indicate that she is * always * there, but it should be made clear that you have to be a Monk by profession to be able to take that quest or have finished it. PuppetX 06:54, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::: As of feb. 6th Devona no longer spawns after completion of this quest. So I edited the page again. PuppetX 20:30, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just updated this page to meet Wiki formatting better. Should be a bit clearer now. PS. I didn't do the red --> dark red number edits for enemies/bosses, but it looks nice so I'll use it when editing myself from now on, on the relevant pages (with a map). Astralphoenix123 00:13, 25 January 2008 (UTC) I just did dark red because red on a wiki page is painful to look at. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:15, 25 January 2008 (UTC) No bosses in hard mode? I just went through this place and vanquished it all using a 600/Smite build. The strange thing is that I didn't see a single boss (but that was made up with about 7 gold weapons with good mods and lockpicks). I didn't even notice the lack of bosses until I looked at this page and realized that none of the bosses here (that don't spawn elsewhere) have hard mode information on them. My only draw back to the theory is that my Ogden (was playing the smiter) had 13% DP at the end (we both died once), but usually, Ogden is too far away to recieve any experience at all. However, in HM between two people it only takes one kill to remove 2% DP. Anybody wanna check this? --Knux 08:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I just vanquished the zone, found a mesmer wind rider boss but that was all. 65.30.20.38 01:16, 20 December 2007 (UTC) No storm riders? I'm farming around the crystal to get some stormy eyes, and one spawn here had zero storm riders. In their place were flash gargoyles (6 of them). Definitely not the norm, but I can't say I've ever seen it before Salmon Chanter 00:09, 21 December 2007 (UTC) There's been an increase that has been happening for me. The last 5 times I've gone out there I have had zero storm riders. It's very frustrating. BB42392, 27 December 2207 (EST) "Easternmost part of Tyria" Removed this comment, since it's obvious that either Sacnoth Valley or Dalada Uplands is the easternmost part. Since this is only interesting for those who care about the smallest details, the smallest details should be correct ;-) Karya Foxstep 11:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC)